


Halloween Tradition

by SaltySapphic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autistic Kamukura Izuru, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Izuru experiences traditional Halloween activities for the first time
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Halloween Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> First off, the activities they're doing are based on ones I've done and traditions that I know and am missing, so for all intents and purposes I guess they're living in America idk
> 
> Izuru is Autistic, though it's not super relevant I just wanted everyone to know. They also use they/he pronouns

Halloween was Izuru's favorite time of year. The weather is nice, and it's the perfect time to force their brother to watch horror movies with them, only to break them down and ruin them with logic.

Only, that's all they've ever done.

They've always enjoyed helping Hajime make his Halloween costume, but they've never made one for themself. 

They don't dress up, they  _ definitely  _ don't go to parties, and they've always despised the idea of trick or treating. 

Their parents were never big on Halloween, and they hate events where many people were gathered, so they've never decorated Halloween cookies or carved pumpkins.

This year, though, this year will be different.

Not by their own choice, of course, but because they want to make their husband happy.

Makoto Naegi.

Izuru had let it slip that they'd never done basic fall activities, and Makoto was devastated. He'd immediately made plans for them to go to a pumpkin patch and pick pumpkins to carve, plus he'd gone to the store and bought all the supplies to make cookies and decorate them.

Izuru holds Makoto's hand tight as they walk through the entrance to the pumpkin patch. They take a sidestep closer to Makoto when a kid rushes past.

"Our priority is pumpkins," Makoto says, smiling up at Izuru, "so we'll do that first. Then, if you're feeling up to it, there's other stuff we can do! The corn maze is fun, though I usually get lost…"

He scratches his cheek then leads Izuru over to a tractor pulling a trailer with straw stacked around the edges.

"The hayride will take us to the pumpkin patch, then we ride it back when we're done!" Makoto explains, watching the full tractor leave and stepping in line for the next one.

"But it's straw," they say.

"Huh?"

"The tractor was full of straw. Hay is green," Izuru says.

Makoto shrugs. "That's just what it's called."

Izuru hums, the next tractor coming their way before they can respond.

They sit right at the edge, between the entrance and Makoto. They shift on the uncomfortable straw seat, looking over at their husband, who seems perfectly content. 

They hop off at the entrance to the pumpkin patch, Izuru having to help Makoto down, just as they had to help him up.

Everyone spreads out through the pumpkin patch and Izuru finds themself relaxing now that it's just them and Makoto.

"What are we looking for?" Izuru asks hesitantly. They usually hate asking questions about things they feel they should already know the answer to, but they know Makoto would never judge them for something like that.

Makoto beams up at them, and Izuru finds themself blushing.

They'll never get used to Makoto's bright smile.

"The perfect pumpkin is usually perfectly round and large enough to carve into. Though, sometimes it's fun to get a pumpkin that's not perfect and making it work!"

Izuru nods, eyeing the pumpkins until their eyes land on the one they want. They let go of Makoto's hand and approach.

A perfectly round pumpkin a bit on the smaller side. Its stem is the exact same shape as the piece of hair that sticks up on Makoto's head.

They bring it back to their husband and proudly present it.

"Wow!" Makoto exclaims. "I should've known you'd find a perfect pumpkin on your first visit to a pumpkin patch!"

Izuru keeps it to themself that the pumpkin reminds them of their husband.

"Ah, I guess I should find mine then," Makoto says, scratching his head.

They walk around a bit more, Izuru fairly content to watch their husband move around and inspect each pumpkin individually.

He finally settles on a pumpkin and shows it to Izuru.

It's more yellow than orange, wider than it is tall, and it's flat on one side.

Izuru tilts their head curiously and Makoto smiles. "I know that everyone else is looking for a perfect pumpkin, so I always try to find one a little off. These pumpkins deserve love, too," he says.

Izuru nods and ends up leading Makoto back to where they'll be picked up by the tractor, the other having gotten turned around.

After loading their pumpkins in the car, Makoto pulls Izuru down for a soft kiss before asking, "How are you feeling? Up for a corn maze?" 

Izuru thinks for a moment before nodding, earning another bright smile from Makoto.

They walk together to the corn maze, and Izuru takes a look at the map on the board next to the entrance. Makoto does not.

Izuru lets Makoto lead them through the maze at first, hitting dead end after dead end, running in circles until they make it back to the entrance.

"How…?" Makoto looks up at Izuru with a defeated look and a small pout.

Izuru leads them back in.

"I told you I always get lost," Makoto says, nearly tripping over a pinecone. 

"You brought us out, just the wrong way," Izuru says. Makoto huffs, knocking his shoulder into Izuru's. 

Izuru finds the corn maze peaceful. They rarely run into anyone else, and there's a nice breeze ruffling the leaves of the tall corn stalks. 

Makoto seems to find it less so, dead set on making finding the way out his priority.

"Makoto," they say, making their husband pause and look at them. They bring up the hand they are holding and kiss it. "You can calm down, you know. I memorized the map. We were never lost."

"Huh? Of course, you did," Makoto says with a soft laugh. "So which way is the way out?"

"We're close, why don't you find it?"

Makoto's expression is determined as he nods seriously.

Izuru gives Makoto small hints as they move through. A questioning hum when he leads them down the wrong path, or an affirmative nod when they head in the right direction and Makoto looks to them for assurance.

It takes them longer than if Izuru were to lead them out, but it makes Makoto light up with joy when he sees the exit, looking up at Izuru with a beaming smile.

Izuru leans down and kisses Makoto's forehead. "Good job," they say against his skin.

Makoto leans up to kiss Izuru back before leading them back around to the entrance.

"I have a couple things I wanna grab from the market," Makoto says, swinging their arms, "you wanna head to the car?"

Izuru nods, taking the keys from their husband and giving him a soft kiss before they separate.

Izuru hops in the passenger seat and leans over to start the car, waiting patiently for their husband to return.

It doesn't take him long to return and climb into the driver's seat.

"They have the best apple cider, so I made sure to grab some!" he explains. "I've been getting pumpkins at the store these last few years, so it's been a while since I've had it. I hope it's as good as I remember."

Makoto scratches his head and Izuru hums.

"Anyway, let's head home, yeah?"

Izuru has made a major mistake.

They'd picked the pumpkin that stood out to them and reminded them of their husband, without considering the fact that they would have to carve and gut said pumpkin.

Izuru sips on the hot cider that Makoto had bought from the market and warmed up, glaring at the pumpkin from over the rim of their mug.

"Is something wrong? Oh, do you need me to explain the process again?" Makoto asks, looking at his husband with concern.

Izuru shakes their head and sets down their mug. "I can't do it."

"Of course you can! I believe in you!" Makoto cheers.

Izuru shakes their head and runs their finger along the curve of the stem before looking over at Makoto and doing the same to the identical piece of hair sticking up out of his head.

Makoto furrows his eyebrows before giggling. "Did you choose the pumpkin because it reminded you of me, and now you can't bring yourself to carve it?"

Izuru frowns, but nods, a light blush coloring their cheeks.

Makoto leans in and kisses Izuru, smiling against their lips before breaking out in another fit of giggles and pulling away.

Izuru huffs and looks away, unable to hide their steadily growing blush behind their long hair, as it's pulled back upon Makoto's insistence.

"Aw, Izuru," Makoto coos, reaching over and grabbing their hand, "it's okay, do you want to switch pumpkins?"

Izuru vehemently shakes their head. "That would make it worse," they mutter, looking at Makoto with a subtle pout.

Makoto's smile softens and he leans over to kiss Izuru's cheek. "Would you like me to go to the store and pick you out a different pumpkin? I haven't started on my pumpkin, so I can go whenever." 

Izuru nods, a little sheepish.

"Want me to go now?" Izuru shakes their head and Makoto taps his chin in thought. "Let me guess, you want to cuddle and watch movies because you've upset yourself."

Izuru nods again and Makoto leans over to kiss their forehead.

"Let's watch some horror movies then, you'll feel better after dissecting them."

They put away their supplies for now and settle on the couch with the lights dimmed, Makoto laying down and resting his back against the arm, and Izuru with their head resting on Makoto's chest, their legs long enough to almost reach the other end as they stretch out.

Makoto picks a movie before pulling out the tie in Izuru's hair and running his fingers through, ruffling their hair out and massaging their scalp from the tight ponytail it had been in.

Izuru's arms are tight around Makoto's waist as the movie starts, but slowly loosen as Izuru tells Makoto about unrealistic death scenes or plot holes and inconsistencies.

Makoto has never been a fan of horror movies, but Izuru's antics make them easier to watch. 

Izuru sits up when the credits roll, looking predictably displeased with the ending of the movie.

"We should make cookies for the next one," they say decidedly, their brows furrowed and a frown on their lips.

Makoto leans up and kisses the area just between their eyebrows, smoothing out the creases with lips and thumbs before kissing the frown off their lips.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Makoto is very messy when baking and decorating cookies, Izuru discovers. Their husband keeps ending up with dough and icing on his nose and in his hair, and Izuru is constantly having to wipe his face clean.

Makoto also gets icing all over the table and manages to get sprinkles into the icing containers, as well as mixing the icings.

Izuru finds it endearing, watching their husband decorate cookies more than making their own.

Their masterpiece, though, is a cat-shaped cookie they'd used brown icing on and given hazel eyes.

They can't bring themself to eat it.

"I've done it again," Izuru mutters, showing Makoto the cat version of him in cookie form.

Makoto laughs. "I did it, too," he says, revealing a bat cookie with black icing and red eyes, which are large sprinkles.

The two cookies are set aside and they agree to try and  _ not _ model their cookies after each other.

A couple days later, Makoto and Izuru are back outside with their pumpkins.

Makoto had gone to the store and texted pictures of pumpkins to Izuru, asking if any of them reminded them of anyone, and which one they wanted.

Now, Izuru has a pumpkin they can actually carve.

They make Makoto empty the pumpkin guts into a bowl, instead of a trash bag, insisting that they can be used later. Makoto shrugs and happily does as asked.

Izuru often stops and watches Makoto struggle with his pumpkin, both arms covered in pumpkin guts all the way to his elbows, stray bits on his face and in his hair.

Izuru, on the other hand, is completely clean, opting to use a spoon with a serrated edge.

And despite Izuru watching Makoto, they finish gutting their pumpkin before Makoto does.

"You're good at this," Makoto praises when he sees that Izuru is already starting on the design, free-handed of course. "Are you sure this is the first time you've carved pumpkins?"

Izuru tilts their head at their husband, their high ponytail falling to the side.

"Yes, of course," they say.

The two share a kiss before continuing.

Makoto gets done carving first and watches Izuru work in awe, who proudly presents it when done.

Makoto claps with a smile. "It looks wonderful! I'd think you were a professional!"

Izuru blushes and looks down at their pumpkin. The design is intricate and detailed, a gothic style house set in the middle ground, the yard decorated with gravestones. In the background, Izuru had carved bats flying by a crescent moon. There's even a cat in the window. The carving has depth, some pieces popped out, some sections shaved off.

"I watched some videos," Izuru says simply.

Makoto smiles and kisses them on the cheek before presenting his own. A simple Jack-o-lantern face done from a template.

"It's adorable," Izuru says. Makoto beams.

Makoto wraps his arms around Izuru's waist from behind, peeking around their shoulder to see what they're doing.

"What are you making?" he asks, referring to his husband adding ingredients to the freshly separated and pureed pumpkin guts. 

"Dog treats," Izuru says, mixing the ingredients.

"We don't have a dog," Makoto says, confusion heavy in his voice.

"If you're making me participate in trick-or-treating,  _ I'm _ going to hand out treats to the  _ most _ important visitors. And I suppose I can set some aside for our friends' dogs, but that's not who they're for."

Makoto snorts and moves to grab the two bone-shaped cookie cutters they'd used for their own cookies and add them to Izuru's prepared items as they add in the dry ingredients.

Makoto helps cut the treats out when the dough is ready.

On Halloween night, Izuru and Makoto are sitting out at the end of their driveway in fold-up chairs. 

The two had worked together to make their costumes, though Izuru did most of the work, they would absolutely tell anyone who asked that Makoto made them. Izuru is naturally dressed as a vampire and Makoto as a cat. 

They each have bowls in their laps; Makoto's full of candy, and Izuru's with dog treats.

Izuru's eyes light up when their first trick-or-treater is accompanied by a large dog that immediately starts sniffing at their bowl, trying to get to the treats.

The dog's handler tries to pull it back and apologize, but Izuru simply pets it on the head and feeds it a treat.

They do this with each dog that comes along, most of them attempting to get into the bowl themselves, though Izuru doesn't mind. If anything, they enjoy the canine attention.

When trick-or-treating is over, Izuru and Makoto are in their pajamas cuddled up on the couch watching movies and eating leftover candy.

"So, did you have fun?" Makoto asks, his fingers scratching through Izuru's hair. "With everything we did."

Izuru nods and looks up, their chin resting on Makoto's chest as they lay sprawled out on top of him.

"Yes, though I'm still not a fan of trick-or-treating," they say.

Makoto smiles. "Yeah, I figured, but you made it through the whole night, so I'm proud!"

Izuru blushes and buries their face into Makoto's chest.

Makoto laughs softly. "What was your favorite?" 

Izuru hums and moves their head so their cheek is resting on Makoto's chest instead. "I liked watching you figure out the corn maze," they say, a soft smile on their face. "It was cute."

Makoto blushes and covers his face with his hands.

Izuru sits up and shuffles closer to pry his hands away. They lean down and kiss Makoto's flushed cheeks and nose before kissing his lips.

"We should do this again next year," Makoto says after Izuru pulls back.

"Only if I can stay inside for trick-or-treating," Izuru grumbles.

"Why don't we just get candy for ourselves and watch movies instead?" Makoto suggests instead.

"I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto being a cat is a reference to that official Halloween art, and Izuru is a vampire because why wouldn't they be
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
